Mistake
by HelloMandaPanda
Summary: After Murdoc's return from prison, He does something he swears he'll never do again. Is his oath to become a better man crumbling? Murdoc and 2D (but not gross)


Notes: Takes place post phase five (The Now Now) After Murdoc's return. (Remember Murdoc's oath not to be such an ass anymore, that's important to this story.) This ended up being really depressing because I have a sad mind. Warning: Violence, emotional trauma, all kinds of sad things. That kind of lovely stuff. This is not 2doc! Just a fucked up friendship. enjoy.

2D awoke, early afternoon, to find that Russel and Noodle were still sound asleep. It was a long night last night, and he, himself found himself still incredibly exhausted. The only reason he got up t o begin with was because of the headache he had. He figured if he had something to eat along with his pills it would have the most effect.

Rubbing his eyes, he stumbles his way down two flights of stairs and into the kitchen. His tired legs stop in their tracks upon seeing Murdoc awake, sitting at the table with his back facing toward the open door. He hadn't noticed 2D was awake. Murdoc had been back home for a few weeks now and so far, all was going well.

2D stands before the doorway, debating on whether or not to enter the room before him. Something seemed off. Murdoc was just sitting there, hands propping his head up, shoulders slouched, just sitting. The most logical explanation 2D could think of was that the man was simply hung over from the night before. Attempting to move quietly, he makes his way past Murdoc and heads toward the fridge. He lifts his head slightly, staring at the blue haired man before him.

"Why did you do it?" Murdoc's gruff voice breaks the silence. 2D notes his slurred speech, is he drunk already? How long had he been up?

"Huh?" 2D responded, genuinely confused.

"You tried to steal my band. You replaced me." Murdoc sounded angry, and 2D did not like his tone of voice at all. Panicked, 2D responded hastily with the truth.

"I did what I thought I should, I took the opportunity to express my artistic potential."

"You cannot replace Murdoc Niccals." Murdoc said, his voice low and threatening.

"I wasn't tryn' to replace you, I jus..." 2D's panicked explanation was cut short.

"I saw the things you said about me!" Murdoc was yelling now, he stood up abruptly from his seat, nearing closer to his frightened singer.

"But that was before you apologized for all-"2D is interrupted once again, but this time, not with words. A forceful punch from Murdoc's bony fist came crashing against his pale cheek. He is forced backwards by the impact, causing his back to slam against the wall behind him.

"Murdoc! You said you weren't gonna-" Another punch, this one colliding with his chin. 2D clutches his face in agony, trying to avoid Murdoc's intimidating gaze. His heart sinks as all of the memories of punches and bruises came back to him. It had been so nice not needing to worry about whether or not Murdoc would be drunk and angry, and whether or not something 2D would say would upset him. He missed the good times he had with Murdoc, but he could easily live without this.

"You can't just replace me!" Murdoc yelled, pushing 2D against the cold tile flooring.

"It's my band!" he yelled down at him. Fist after fist and kick after kick, the angry bassist continued to inflict his frustrations on the poor crumpled man before him. This continued for several minutes. 2D lay there, warm blood dripping from his nose, body drenched in sweat and pain tormenting his entire being. He felt sick to his stomach, and his head was pounding.

Murdoc grabs him by his blood stained t-shirt collar. The angry man breaths heavily while looking down at him. Terrified, 2D opens one eye to look up. In Murdoc's eyes, he sees rage, frustration and hurt. They both stay in that position, looking at each other. To 2D's surprise, no more pain is coming his way, Murdoc has stopped. He looks at 2D, seeing absolute fear and desperation in his eyes. Murdoc's enraged expression turns into one of pure regret. His eyes widen, he looks down at what he had done.

2D watches as his eyes transform entirely from angry to absolutely distrought. Just like that, Murdoc's entire composure softens. His head drops, unable to look at 2D. He loosens his grip on the wet shirt. The room is silent, the only sound being that of 2D's nervous breathing.

2D remains perfectly still, waiting, unsure and completely terrified of what will happen next. He stares at the man above him, then something completely unexpected happens.

Murdoc's shoulders begin to shake, and heavy sobs escape his body. Murdoc Niccals is crying. 2D isn't sure what to do, It isn't often that he's there to witness the rare occasion of Murdoc's tears. And even during those rare occasions, he'd never seen Murdoc cry like this. 2D simply lays there, watching in amazement as tears fall from the unstable man. His grip tightens once again on 2D's shirt. His head lowers more as he heaves.

"I'm sorry." Murdoc says in between breaths.

A few minutes pass before Murdoc can compose himself. Grabbing his head and entangling his fingers in his wiry black hair, Murdoc stands up. He sighs as he extends a hand down to 2D and bends down to help his bruised singer stand up onto his feet. 2D leans into the stronger man, supporting his unsteady frame against him. Murdoc wraps an arm around the other man, helping him to the bathroom. 2D sniffles, rubbing his bloody nose. No words were said between the two on their way down the hall.

Murdoc sets his victim on the rim of the bathtub and grabs a washcloth from the shower. After wetting the cloth, Murdoc tries his hardest to clean the blood off from 2D's face, being as gentle as possible. It's impossible to tell where the blank eyed singer is looking, but Murdoc has a feeling he is trying to avoid looking at him, and he can't blame him for this. 2D's eyes are tired, open only slightly, his gaze is focused strictly downward, he doesn't know what to say or how to address the troubled man.

"You said you weren't gonna do that anymore." 2D says, his voice emotionless and numb.

Murdoc has no way to respond. He has no reasoning, no excuses. He sets the cloth down on the rim of the sink and sits down beside his friend. They sit there in silence once again. How is he supposed to respond? He lifts his hands up to his head and covers his face, his posture falls, it's as if he's given up on himself. He sniffles once, then twice. He's crying again. He tries to hide it, but 2D notices almost as soon as it begins. He looks at over at him, the air in the room is uncomfortably heavy.

2D is hesitant, but he moves closer to the older man. His crying is heavier now, and his grip on his head has tightened. 2D looks down at his feet, then up at Murdoc. The bruised man had learned to forgive a long time ago. It was one of the beautiful things about his simple mind. He wraps an arm around Murdoc, and then the other. His arms pull Murdoc closer to him. After a moment of uncertainty, Murdoc hugs him back, grabbing the other tightly. He rests his head on his shoulder, letting the tears fall. 2D hugs him as he sobs, not knowing how else to resolve the situation. All 2D knows is the way he feels when he cries, he wishes someone would hug him the he's hugging Murdoc now.

"I'm sorry" Murdoc's muffled cry feels warm against his shoulder. 2D doesn't respond.

"Why are you being such a good friend to me?" Murdoc lifted his head to ask. 2D pauses and looks into his glossy, blood-shot eyes.

"You called me a friend."

"Of course you're a friend, you moron... You're a way better friend than I deserve." Murdoc sniffles. 2D smiles slightly at the comment. Murdoc notices and feels all that much more guilty for hurting the poor boy again. He's far too forgiving.

"If i'm ever stupid enough to do this again," he says "I want you to get Russel to beat the complete shit out of me."

"Okay"

"No, 2D, look at me. I want him to really fuck me up. Hell, put me in a coma if he has to. Anything to knock some sense into me."

2D smiles at the thought of Murdoc being pummeled by the almighty Russel.

"You think that's funny, don't you, you little shit?" Murdoc questions

2D nods his head.

"Well, i'm sorry 'D, but i'll make sure Russel never has to do that to me. This time, I really do promise." Murdoc holds up his inverted cross necklace to show 2D. "I promise on sweet Satan himself."

As awful as it may be, 2D was glad to have Murdoc back as a part of his life. Murdoc was a member of his fucked up family, and he looked forward to seeing Murdoc become a better man.


End file.
